Dreamer Collision Omake: El Fenix y la Tigresa
by ZeroTT
Summary: Como lo dice el titulo es un Omake del fic Dreamer Collision. Ikki sigue entrenando a Elina, llevandola a un lugar que se creia que habia desaparecido ¿Que les deparara al maestro y su orgullosa aprendiz?
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer Collision Omake: El Fenix y la Tigresa (Parte I)**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Queen's Blade pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños.**

-Estoy cansada...-se escuchaba en algún lugar de una remota isla la voz de una mujer joven.

-Deja de quejarte, apenas es el primer dia-le reprendió otra voz, sonaba algo fría y ruda, perteneciente a un hombre.

-Maldito intento de maestro-el sol de esa mañana en aquella isla iluminaba la figura de la joven que no paraba de quejarse y su "maestro".

-Si te concentraras en entrenar y no en quejarte, de seguro aprenderías algo-el hombre de cabello azul ni miraba a su "aprendiz", solo avanzaba por la isla casi desolada seguido por la rubia.

-A todo esto ¿A donde vamos?-preguntó Elina dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Al lugar donde solía entrenar en esta isla-fue la única respuesta de Ikki.

-"¿Como fue que termine en un lugar asi?"-Elina comenzó a recordar lo sucedido un dia atrás.

**Flashback.**

Ikki y Elina se encontraban en la entrada del Santuario en Grecia, frente a ellos estaban Shiryu y Tomoe.

-Asi que también entrenaran un tiempo en el Santuario-decía Shiryu con una ligera sonrisa.

-Podemos entrenar juntas ¿No es eso excelente, Elina?-le sonrió Tomoe a la rubia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me niego!-exclamo furiosa Elina.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces no piensas entrenar?-pregunto con rostro serio pero tono divertido el Fenix.

-Claro que quiero entrenar, pero no cerca de ella-señala molesta a Tomoe que la miraba confundida.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-la Miko de Hinomoto intercambio una mirada con Shiryu, ambos no entendían a Elina.

-Entonces iremos a entrenar a otro lado-soltó Ikki de repente.

-¿Enserio?-la rubia miro incrédula a su "maestro".

-¿A donde planeas llevarla, Ikki?-preguntó Shiryu.

-A la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

-¿Isla de la Reina Muerte?-dijeron casi al unísono Elina y Tomoe.

-Pero Ikki, esa Isla fue destruida, ambos estuvimos ahi cuando se destruyó-Shiryu miraba aun sorprendido a su compañero de armas.

-Lo se, pero descubrí que de alguna forma que reapareció, no se si por obra de Athena o Hades previo a su derrota... Pero podre aprovechar para investigar mientras entrenamos.

-Entiendo, buena suerte-terminó de decir el Dragón mientras su amigo se disponía a marcharse.

-¿Que esperas? ¿Una invitación? Muévete-dijo Fenix sin mirar a su"alumna" pero aun asi molestándola.

**Fin del flashback. **

Elina se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la zona donde iban a entrenar, estaba poblada de rocas que casi la hacían simular a una arena de combate.

-Bien, comencemos el entrenamiento. Primero pondré a prueba tu velocidad y reflejos-Ikki tomo una roca de casi el tamaño de su mano, luego la destruyo fácilmente apretándola.

-¿Eh?-la joven Vance vio confundida la acción de su maestro hasta que este extendió la palma de la mano donde tenia la piedra convertida en varias mas pequeñas lanzándolas como si se trataran de balas.

La reacción de la chica fue saltar hacia atrás y protegerse con sus brazos, pero igual resulto algo lastimada.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Un ataque a una velocidad un poco mayor a la de un caballero de Plata, en esto consistirá el entrenamiento, lanzaré estas piedras y tu trataras de esquivarlas. Mientras no lo consigas sabré que sigues siendo muy lenta...-explicó Ikki tomando otra roca.

-¡Hey!-Elina iba a quejarse pero no tuvo tiempo ya que el caballero volvió a repetir el proceso anterior. Y otra vez Elina fue golpeada.

-Levántate, otra vez...

El entrenamiento siguió por un buen rato hasta que Ikki se dio cuenta que era inútil.

-Terminamos con esto por ahora...

-Por fin...-dijo en voz baja para si misma Elina.

-Pero el entrenamiento de hoy no ha terminado, vámonos...-el Fenix se puso a caminar hacia otra dirección mientras era seguido por una adolorida Elina.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?-preguntó pero no recibió respuesta del de cabello azul.

Siguieron avanzando y subieron hasta la cima del volcán.

-¿Que hacemos aqui? Hace mucho calor...-se quejo la mas joven de las hermanas Vance.

-Continuamos el entrenamiento, ahora dame 100-ordenó Ikki.

-Pero no traje mi dinero aqui-contestó algo confundida Elina.

-Idiota, lagartijas, flexiones ¿O acaso no sabes como hacerlas?

-¡Claro que se! La próxima habla con claridad, estúpido-gruñó la rubia comenzando a hacer las flexiones cuando sintió que sus manos ardían-mierda, está caliente-se levantó de un salto soplando sus manos y agitándolas.

-Claro que lo esta, estamos al lado del cráter, la temperatura aqui se siente mas que en el resto de la isla-explicó el caballero cruzando los brazos-esa es la dificultad...

-Aveces en verdad eres despreciable...

Elina volvió a hacer el ejercicio quemándose varias veces al intentarlo.

-Bien... Dejémoslo asi por ahora-dijo luego de un rato Ikki-apresúrate, darás unas cuantas vueltas sin parar por la isla.

-¿¡Que!?

-Oh, y cuando estemos abajo te daré alguna roca pesada para que la cargues mientras corre.

-"¡Maldito Fenix! ¡Te odio!"-pensó Elina que no paraba de insultar a su "maestro" en su mente.

* * *

Luego de toda una tarde de entrenamiento volvieron al lugar donde antes Ikki se quedaba cuando entrenaba para ser caballero.

Para Elina esta de mas decir que el lugar le parecía completamente decadente e indigno de ella, aunque estaba muy adolorida en ese momento para fijarse en tal detalle.

-Duele mucho...-se quejó casi en un susurro pero Ikki que hasta entonces parecía buscar algo se acercó a ella.

-Supuse que no pararías de quejarte como niñata y para tu suerte traje algunas vendas...-comentó el de cabello azul-ahora, si me permites...

-¿Eh?-la rubia vio algo sorprendida al Fenix que vendaba las heridas de sus piernas-No te pedí tu ayuda.

-Lo se, solo te hice ese favor porque con lo adolorida que estas supuse que no podrías vendar correctamente tus piernas-el caballero le entrego el resto de las vendas y una especie de ungüento-ahora si, hazlo tu sola-prosiguió a marcharse-por cierto, tu comida esta en la mesa-se le escuchó desde lejos.

Elina confundida todavía por el gesto del Fenix terminó de vendarse y se acercó a donde estaba su comida.

-¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Solo pan y agua!? Estúpido intento de maestro, me matas de hambre todo el dia y luego me das esto-bufó y comenzó a comer.

Afuera Ikki miraba el cielo nocturno ignorando los gritos de su "aprendiz".

-"Aun no termino de creer que esta sea la misma isla..."-mientras pensaba eso comenzó a dirigirse a uno de los únicos lugares donde podía confirmar sus dudas-"Si sigue aquí, exactamente igual entonces lo creeré"-iba a paso tranquilo con sus manos en los bolsillos, aunque sus pensamientos lo hacían sentir cierta ansiedad.

Al llegar a lugar logró ver aquella cruz que el mismo había hecho, la tumba donde descansaba su amada Esmeralda.

-En verdad todo es exactamente igual...-el Fenix se acercó a la tumba -"Pero... ¿Por que? ¿Por que ha resurgido esta Isla?"-se arrodilló frente a la cruz algo pensativo. Luego miro al mar-"Debo descubrir al causante..."

A lo lejos, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, alguien observaba al fénix pero se retiró apenas vio que se puso de pie de nuevo.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente Ikki no tuvo piedad con su estudiante repitiendo el mismo entrenamiento pero en diferente orden.

-Vamos, muévete.

-Maldito, si no fuera porque tengo estas rocas y estoy cansada te golpearía...-dijo molesta Elina que corría acompañada por su maestro.

-Cállate y sigue corriendo...

Luego de terminar esa parte del entrenamiento Ikki le dio unos minutos de descanso a su aprendiz debido a que sus heridas la entorpecían.

-¿Acaso seguiremos repitiendo la misma rutina todos los dias?-cuestionó la rubia.

-Hasta que lo hagas bien, si.

-No es justo, intento de maestro. De seguro esa santurrona de Hinomoto debe estar aprendiendo cosas útiles con el otro idiota.

-¿Dices que mi entrenamiento es inútil?-Ikki frunció un poco el ceño.

Elina asintió y saco la lengua burlándose de su "maestro".

-Bien, te mostrare algo útil-apunta con su dedo índice a Elina y la golpea con un impulso de cosmos mandándola a volar por los aires.

-¡Auch!-la joven Vance casi cayó de cara al suelo-¿Y eso de que me es útil?

-Te enseña a cerrar la boca y no cuestionar el entrenamiento-Ikki le dio la espalda a la enojada chica-apúrate, si quieres avanzar mas te vale comenzar a hacer bien las cosas...

-Ya veras-se levantó y siguió a su maestro-"Al menos esa santurrona debe estar sufriendo lo mismo..."

* * *

En el Santuario...

-Buen trabajo, Tomoe, puedes descansar-dijo Shiryu luego de que Tomoe finalizara el ejercicio.

-Gracias, Shiryu-la sacerdotisa se sentó sobre una roca que estaba cerca-por cierto ¿Usted conoce el lugar a donde fueron Elina e Ikki?

-Pues, si... En parte. Se que Ikki se entrenó en aquella isla y obtuvo la armadura del Fenix, aunque también se que Ikki paso allí un infierno.

-Ya veo...

-Aunque algo me preocupa y es que esa isla haya vuelto de la nada. Fue destruida por la erupción del volcán causada por Saga...

-¿Como es posible que una isla regrese asi como asi?-mira algo sorprendida al Dragón.

-No lo se... Ikki sospecha de la intervención de alguna deidad. Tal vez deba preguntarle a Athena si fue ella, aunque lo dudo, antes le hubiera dicho a Ikki.

-Asi que pueden estar en peligro...

-Es posible, aunque de ser así de seguro podrán arreglárselas por su cuenta-ambos se quedan viendo el horizonte.

**¿Que pasara con Ikki y Elina? ¿Quien será el causante del resurgimiento de la isla? Todo eso y mas en la próxima parte...**

* * *

**Jeje, hola, amigos/lectores de FF. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña primera parte de este fic de Ikki y Elina.**

**Para los que se preguntan de donde viene esta idea, debo darle parte del crédito a "Hyoga de Cisne", que en sus reviews en Dreamer Collision (la cual algun dia deberé editar) me sugirió algo parecido. **

**Les sugiero que si desean entender algunas cosas de este crossover lean mi fic Dreamer Collision (aunque como dije antes debo editarlo, muchos errores en los primeros capítulos XP)**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo pedirles que dejen su opinión. Y si tienen sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Tratare de hacer la próxima parte mas larga, es que hace mucho no actualizaba o subía nuevos fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamer Collision Omake: El Fenix y la Tigresa (Parte II)**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Queen's Blade pertenecen únicamente a sus respectivos dueños.**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Elina e Ikki habían ido a entrenar a la isla de la Reina Muerte.

Sin embargo había momentos en que al fénix le daban dudas sobre el progreso de su "aprendiz".

En medio del entrenamiento Ikki se detuvo.

-Bien, creo que es hora de avanzar un poco mas.

-Por fin-suspiró Elina.

-Ponte en guardia-la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar a su maestro que enseguida adoptó una posición de combate.

-E-espera ¿Que?-Elina trató de reaccionar pero fue derribada por un rápido golpe-¿Que crees que haces?

-Defiéndete, demuéstrame que has aprendido hasta ahora-el Fenix esperaba a que se levantara, aunque ya le daba algo de desconfianza.

-Maldito, ya veras-se levantó y se lanzo a atacar a Ikki.

-Muy lenta-el caballero esquivó con facilidad el golpe y contraatacó con una fuerte patada en la espalda-todavía no me demostraste nada.

Elina furiosa otra vez se levantó y trató de golpearlo pero el resultado fue casi el mismo, nada mas que esta vez Ikki solo tuvo que esquivarla para que cayera al suelo.

-En verdad parece que no aprendiste nada-el de cabello azul se acercó a su estudiante a paso tranquilo.

-Claro que he mejorado, no dudes de mis habilidades-la rubia se levantó lentamente y con una mirada decidida. Su cosmos comenzó a rodearla-toma mi mejor golpe ¡Garras llameantes del Fenix!-lanzó su técnica contra Ikki, pero este ni se movió de su lugar.

-¿Mejor golpe? Que lamentable-había parado con una mano el ataque para luego golpear con la misma potencia a la sorprendida Vance-este entrenamiento ha sido una perdida de tiempo, eres la misma que cuando estábamos en aquella dimensión. No has mejorado...-se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eso... No es cierto-trataba de levantarse aun adolorida.

Ikki siguió caminando un poco, pero notó que la rubia se había levantado.

-Si has aprendido entonces significa que puedes detener esto-tomó una piedra del suelo y se la lanzo a su aprendiz confiado de que no podría hacer nada. Pero para su sorpresa la chica detuvo la piedra con una mano.

-Te lo dije...-la capitana de la guardia real sonrió apretando la piedra y rompiéndola-intento de maestro.

El Fenix aunque no lo mostraba en su expresión estaba un tanto sorprendido del logro de Elina.

-Bien, descansa un rato...-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Maldito loco... Me trae a una estúpida isla abandonada para entrenar y luego me dice que no he mejorado.

Elina luego de ponerse las vendas y demás se puso a recorrer la isla, aunque no había nada de su interés.

-Me pregunto a donde se habrá metido-Elina se detuvo un poco a pensar en lo que dijo-"¿Acaso me importa ese idiota? ¡Ja! Si ¿Como no?"-siguió su camino.

Decidió perderse un poco en otros pensamientos, como ¿Que estaría haciendo su querida hermana Leina en ese momento? ¿Y Claudette? Habían pasado pocos dias pero las extrañaba bastante.

-Debo volverme fuerte, pronto...-se decía mientras se recostaba contra una gran roca que encontró en medio de su "paseo".

Como se encontraba algo cansada por el constante entrenamiento casi se quedó dormida. Afortunadamente, o no tanto, una pequeña piedra le cayo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Duele...-se sobó la cabeza adolorida por el sorpresivo impacto-¡Odio esta isla! ¡Hace calor, apenas hay comida, no puedo dormir bien y encima estoy sola con ese estúpido intento de maestro!-no paraba de quejarse y patalear hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-Oye, eso es algo un tanto ofensivo ¿Acaso nosotros no somos nada?-bromeó.

-¿Eh?-Elina noto que a pocos metros de ella se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con armaduras como las que había visto de los caballeros, aunque estas eran completamente negras-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Parece que tu maestro no te informó bien de esta isla...-dijo uno de ellos con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero creo que no estaría mal decírtelo. Somos Black Saints-agregó el otro.

-¿Black Saints?-Elina los miró de arriba a abajo alzando una ceja-¿Y que? ¿Acaso pelean por Athena?

-De hecho no peleamos por nadie, somos independientes, peleamos por nuestro propio beneficio-contestó uno de los Black Saints.

Esas palabras ya alertaron mas a la aprendiz de Ikki.

-Y que estés aquí nos beneficia-avanzaron dos pasos mas mientras Elina adoptaba una posición de combate-será muy beneficioso para tener al Fenix contra las cuerdas.

-¡Je! Hablan mucho, se nota que no me conocen...-la rubia rió ligeramente, pero los Black Saints se mantenían confiados.

-No estés tan segura de ello, te hemos visto en tus entrenamientos. Los tenemos vigilados desde que pusieron un pie en esta isla...

-Asi que nos espiaban ¿Quien se creen que son?-dijo con un tono algo orgulloso la joven Vance.

-Bueno, creo que tienes derecho a conocer nuestros rangos antes de morir...-el caballero negro de la derecha adoptó una posición de combate-Soy el caballero de Lobo Negro.

-Y yo soy el caballero de Auriga Negro-dijo el otro haciendo lo mismo que su compañero-Nos divertiremos un rato contigo...

Rápidamente ambos atacaron a Elina al mismo tiempo, golpeándola e impactándola contra una de las rocas.

-"Esta velocidad... No esta ni cerca de la del estúpido intento de maestro... Sin embargo..."-no pudo seguir pensando ya que volvieron a atacarla, aunque esta vez saltó, esquivándolos a ambos.

-¡No te escaparás tan fácil! ¡Black Saucer Kōgeki!-exclamó el caballero de Auriga oscuro lanzando sus dos discos que parecieron multiplicarse.

Elina puso ambos brazos adelante para protegerse de los que parecían ser cientos de discos, pero resultó ser solo una ilusión, mientras los verdaderos discos la golpearon por la espalda haciéndola caer.

-¿Q-que fue eso?-se preguntó a si misma escupiendo algo de sangre, tratando de levantarse.

-¡Es tu fin! ¡Black Dead Howling!-exclamó el caballero de Lobo Negro, proyectando una gran cantidad de laminas de viento cortante a gran velocidad hacia su rival.

Sin embargo antes de que el ataque alcanzara a la rubia algo parecido a un destello se interpuso.

-Hmp, como esperaba, solo una mera copia del ataque original...-el "destello" resultó ser Ikki, quien había parado el ataque con suma facilidad.

-D-detuvo mi ataque tan fácilmente ¿A-acaso es...-el Caballero de Lobo Negro había cambiado su expresión a una de temor.

-¡Fénix! ¡Ikki de Fenix! Aquel que se le conoce como el caballero de bronce mas poderoso-dijo el caballero de los discos-No podía esperarse menos de alguien que ha peleado hasta con caballeros dorados...

-¿Vas a seguir alagándome como un patético lame botas o me van a decir que pretenden aquí?-la expresión del Fénix demostraba su típica frialdad de los combates-Ya que me parece extraño que unos intentos de caballeros merodeen por esta isla solo porque si.

-Maldito ¡No permitiré que alguien como tu se burle de nosotros!-el caballero oscuro de Auriga concentró su cosmos para lanzar otro ataque-¡Black Saucer Kōgeki!-lanzó su técnica de discos esta vez contra Ikki.

Para sorpresa de los dos Black Saints y Elina los discos ni tocaban al Fénix, parecían atravesarlo como si no estuviera ahí.

-I-Imposible... ¿¡Como puede ser que no te haga daño!?-el guerrero de Auriga negro estaba casi pálido.

-Para una técnica tan simple y ademas copia de la original es muy fácil... Ríndete, eres muy débil...-las palabras de Ikki sorprendieron y a la vez ofendieron al Black Saint.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¿Débil?

-Y sordo también...

-¡Bastardo! ¡No me importa si eres el caballero de bronce mas poderoso! ¡Te matare!-furioso comenzó a concentrar su cosmo-¡Black...-estaba por lanzar su ataque nuevamente pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por un puñetazo de Ikki que atravesó su armadura y su pecho-Argh... Esto... No puede ser...-dijo horrorizado el caballero negro mientras algo de sangre salia de su boca.

-Te lo dije-el Fénix retiró su mano del pecho de su oponente dejándolo caer con su armadura hecha pedazos.

-"Un solo golpe... Me derrotó solo con un... No, ese no era un golpe ordinario..."-pensó en su agonía el Black Saint de Auriga.

-Parece que tu compañero te abandonó...-comentó el de cabello azul, dándose cuenta de la ausencia-Aun así responderás a mis preguntas ¿Quién los envió? ¿Por qué regresó esta isla y los Black Saints?-interrogó con una mirada penetrante.

-S-supongo... Que antes de morir ya no importa... F-Fénix, quien me envió fue... Fue...

-Déjate de rodeos, dímelo de una vez-el hermano de Shun entonces vio que una flecha dio en el pecho del Black Saint, terminando con su vida-Tsk, que descuido... De todas formas pronto lo averiguaré yo mismo...-giró a ver la dirección de donde vino la flecha y alcanzo a ver a quien la lanzó mientras huía.

-¿Eh?-Elina, que hasta entonces se había limitado a observar, miró hacia la misma dirección que Ikki, aunque el asesino ya se había marchado-"¿Que tipo de guerreros son estos sujetos?"

Ikki suspiró y se acercó a donde estaba su alumna.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?-la rubia lo miró confundida.

-Te pregunto si estas bien, no me hagas decirlo dos veces...

-Si, estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes-Elina volvió a su típica expresión de molestia-¿Nos vamos? Estoy cansada.

-Si...-el caballero comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde quedaba su casa.

-Por cierto, intento de maestro ¿Que planeas hacer con esos tipos?-preguntó casualmente Elina en el camino de regreso.

-Obviamente derrotarlos, tampoco son una gran amenaza...

-¿Entonces por qué los dejaste escapar? ¿Acaso eres idiota o que?

-Je, hubiera sido fácil derrotar a esos dos que escaparon... Sin embargo, prefiero que regresen con quien los lidera, así tal vez se muevan mas rápido-explicó el de cabello azul mientras estaban cada vez mas cerca-Aunque dudo que se rindan, volverán a atacar y su principal objetivo serás tu, por ser la más vulnerable.

-¡No necesito que recalques mi debilidad, idiota!-la más joven de las Vance subió el tono de voz y frunció el ceño bastante molesta.

-Por eso espero que a partir de mañana des tu mayor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento. Asi la próxima vez los derrotarás-terminó de decir el japonés mientras entraba a la casa.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron algo sorprendida a la líder del Fang ya que no esperaba esa confianza por parte de Ikki.

* * *

-Así que Fenix los derrotó en un santiamén y salvó a su aprendiz...-dijo un extraño encapuchado luego de escuchar el informe de los dos Black Saints.

-Así es, poco pudimos hacer frente a Fénix...-dijo el caballero de Lobo Negro.

-Bien, creo que tendremos que apresurarnos. Debemos neutralizar a esa chica para derrotar a ese caballero...-el extraño comenzó a marcharse-lanzaremos un ataque masivo, prepárense... El Fénix, Ikki, dejará de "volar"-concluyó con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Ha! ¡Vamos!-Elina entrenaba con mucha determinación a diferencia de los dias anteriores, algo había cambiado en ella.

-"¿Que cosa le picó? Esas ganas no las tenía antes..."-quedó pensativo-"¿Acaso será la situación?"

-¿Estas distraído?-preguntó la rubia, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Para nada, continúa, todavía te falta-indicó el Fénix.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde entrenando, sin flaquear.

* * *

-"Uff... Estoy exhausta..."-pensó la menor de los Vance dejándose caer hacia atrás. La noche ya había caído sin que se diera cuenta.

Ikki por su parte se encontraba recostado contra una roca, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en Elina.

-"En verdad ha sido un día distinto..."-el joven de cabello azul cerró los ojos unos segundos, por una vez debía admitir que Elina había cumplido sus expectativas o incluso superado.

-Oye... Intento de Maestro...-le habló Elina con tono cansado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Tengo hambre...

Ikki no pudo evitar también sonreír, aunque apenas podía notarse.

-Si, andando...-dijo alejándose de a poco.

-Vaya, por fin la cena es algo diferente al pan de antes-bromeó la rubia mientras ambos comían el pescado.

-Hmp, no seas altanera. Aunque digamos que sino ibas a estar algo debilitada por la falta de costumbre-dijo el hermano de Shun.

-¿Preocupado?-preguntó divertida.

-Si fallas yo seria un mal maestro.-fue lo único que contestó.

-Entonces algo si te preocupa-de repente la mas joven de las Vance noto que casi se traga una espina y la escupió con fuerza, sacándole en el proceso una ligera sonrisa a su mentor.

-Si, como maestro también debo evitar que te mates...-suspiró y se puso de pie otra vez iba a alejarse como usualmente hacia pero la voz de Elina le detuvo.

-¿Que tanto sabes de los Black Saints?-esa pregunta de la rubia fue como forzarle a recordar mas de todo lo que había vivido en esa isla.

-Son caballeros, como nosotros pero no sirven a nadie, solo a ellos mismos. No conocen lo que es el honor siquiera...-se giró a mirarla para seguir con su explicación-Sin embargo siempre tienen un lider, algo asi como lo que seria el jefe en una banda de ladrones. Cuando me convertí en caballero de Fenix y mi corazón estaba atrapado en el odio me convertí en su lider por un tiempo.

-¿Quien lo diría de alguien como tú?-comentó con algo de sarcasmo la joven Vance.

-Incluso formulé un plan de venganza y robo de la armadura dorada. Sin embargo Seiya y los demás lograron detenerme. Haciendome despertar en el proceso.

-No te desvíes del tema... ¿Que pasó con los Black Saints después?

-Y tu mejor no me interrumpas... Lo que paso fue que consiguieron un nuevo lider, Jango. No duró mucho ya que yo mismo me encargué de destruirlos. Lo que no me esperaba es que Saga, quien antes se hacia pasar por el Patriarca, destruyera la Isla al activar el volcán...

-Oh, ahora entiendo mas del porque esta Isla...-no terminó la frase y ya Ikki se había marchado-Odio cuando hace eso de la nada...

* * *

En un lugar alejado Ikki pensaba un rato en lo ocurrido. La forma en la que le había contado todo a Elina, algo que, aunque le podía dar igual a él, no solía contárselo a cualquiera.

-"Je, debo estar de buen humor..."-pensó mientras miraba el mar.

Sin embargo también se apoderó de él una extraña sensación, tal vez nostalgia. No podía borrar sus recuerdos de esa Isla, sus recuerdos de Esmeralda. Además Elina de alguna forma le recordaba a ella ¿Pero cómo? Comparándolas en personalidad serían totalmente distintas y solo algunos rasgos físicos las hacían ínfimamente similares.

No deseaba pensarlo más, no era propio de él caer en tales sentimientos tan fácil. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba, entrenar a su aprendiz y terminar de una vez por todas con los Black Saints remanentes.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, lo siento, pero creo que es mejor dividir esto en lugar de que se convierta en un Two Shot con repetición excesiva de palabras y disparejo un capítulo del otro.**

**Espero poder sacar el nuevo capítulo y cerrar este Omake que se extendió más de lo esperado.**

**Agradezco de corazón a aquellos que han estado pendientes y han esperado el cap, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a y Mailmon, una vez más, gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
